Unknown Waters
by Tinalouise88
Summary: A what if story. Marilla didn't realise she would change her life on a random Friday afternoon at 44. But somehow she managed to change it. Edited and Formatted correctly this time!
1. Chapter 1

This popped into my head a few day days ago. A what if situation between Marilla and John Blythe and what would happen if by the random sheer need they got married. What would happen with Anne? etc..

Marilla is 44 in the story born in 1824 John is 47 Born in 1820 Laura Blythe/ Mrs. Blythe never had a name.

I figured her to either be an older mother, or a younger wife. I choose a younger wife.

This story is set 9 years before Anne comes to green gables.

* * *

John Blythe stared down at the grave before him as the minister spoke about the woman who was once his wife. He never thought he would lose if wife like this, the pregnancy had been an easy one for her but both mother and babe were lost.

Laura Blythe 1840-1868 Beloved Wife and Mother.

Gilbert Blythe was a young boy barely six and yet lost his mother. He stood in front of his Father, as they lowered his mother in front of him along with an unnamed child, buried with her. If didn't quite understand everything that was happening. The looks of pity on adults faces as they kissed his cheeks and hugged him.

"Pa?" he asked looking up with tears running down his face. "Why did mama have to go?"

John Blythe bent and picked up his young son. He looked around the crowd who attended the funeral of her beloved Laura. Friends and neighbours most of Avonlea it seemed was here today. He scanned the crowd noticing in the back he saw her standing there. Her hair up in her usual knot with a dark veil covering it. Her dark dress with its large skirt swishing in the wind. Marilla Cuthbert had come to pay her respects despite not talking to him since the day they fought.

* * *

They looked at each other and when he went to say hello after the service she was nowhere to be found. John sighed and looked at the grave once more. He had no idea what to do know, he knew the housewives of Avonlea would make sure he had plenty of food for a while, and Gilbert was just started school so it would be hard but not as hard as it could have been. He had written to his Aunt Mary Maria telling her the news of Laura's passing but had heard nothing from her as of yet.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months as he found himself a schedule, living off simple foods he could make for him and Gilbert for meals. They fell into a place of sad contentment. He missed Laura's cooking, but every week without fail on Friday afternoon there was a basket waiting on his doorstep full of tarts and cakes sometimes jars of jam. There was never a note but he knew who they were from and come Monday before working his fields he left the basket in its original place outside his door to be picked up by its owner.

It was almost four months after the death of his wife when his Aunt came trampling through Avonlea barging into his house on a Friday afternoon.

"You cannot possibly raise the boy yourself he needs a mother!" Mary Maria told her nephew who was really a cousin despite being twenty years younger than him.

"I will not let you take him!" John yelled. "He is my son, he is all I have left of Laura, do you not care at all how we feel?"

"You cannot possibly raise the boy by yourself and run a farm!"

"I am doing it just fine!" John told her aggravated, desperately trying to not loose his son.

* * *

She walked up the lane after telling Matthew was dropping in to pay a few calls to neighbours. She knew that Matthew knew that it was a lie but he never said a word about it to her. He was just glad she was helping, his sister had far more pride than she would like to admit. He knew how heartbroken she had been when John Blythe came home with a pretty young thing on his arm after a trip out west even if she did not show it.

As she neared the house and walked silently up the porch stairs Marilla could hear the shouting from inside the house as she went to place the basket on the doorstep.

As she turned to step away the wood of the porch creaked as the door swung open revealing the angry lady who she knew was the opinionate Mary Maria. She saw John leaning against the counter of the sink.

She straightened her back. "I didn't mean to disturb you, so I was going to leave the basket there for you." She explained. "I hope you and the young boy are doing ok." She added towards John before turning to leave the awkward situation.

"Miss Cuthbert, Marilla wait!" John said hurriedly racing after her. "I want to thank you for all your generosity over the past months. But at the moment I need your help."

Marilla stopped and turned to him with a look of explain yourself while you can, before her face softening slightly. Even at forty-four, she was young looking, she motioned for him to come on the porch to talk in private. John walked over to where she was taking in the woman who at best drove him insane but yet was his first love.

"Aunt Mary Maria is trying to take Gilbert away from me, I can't lose him to you understand that don't you?" John pleaded. "I know you hate me, but please help me, explain to her that we are fine by ourselves."

"I don't hate you John I have never hated you, I have regretted for many years after that spat, I never imagined you would never give me a second chance," Marilla told him truthfully as it was her way. "I will try and help you. I lost my parents young once if you remember, all I had was Matthew in the end. I can't imagine being taken away from your child or being taken away from its parent. I will talk to her if you wish."

John nodded and let her pass by as she went to the door and looked at the younger woman.

"What will it take for you to leave this nonsense of taking Gilbert away?" Marilla asked her plainly. "The boys also needs a father does he not?"

"Gilbert needs a mother women raise the children not the men. I am doing him a favour!" she told Marilla in a way that she indicating that she was always right.

"Then I will be his mother if John will have me," Marilla spoke after a moment. Knowing female relative could easily take a child away. "We will marry and Gilbert will have a mother and you won't have to worry about a motherless child."

* * *

If you think there is promise to the story I will continue on with it.

Let me know what you think about the premise.

Tina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

John Blythe couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Marilla Cuthbert really just propose to him?

"Well, don't just stand there with you mouth catching flies." Marilla looked at him. "Are you going to give me an answer. People have married for much less."

"What about green gables?" John finally stammered out. She wouldn't leave her home, she loved that place he told himself.

"Matthew can look after it, he does own it after all. Maybe it will encourage him to actually talk to a woman for a change." Marilla told him in her dry sense of humour that she was known for.

"Are you completely sure about this Marilla," John asked her.

"Would I offer, if I wasn't sure," Marilla told him. "Gilbert and you need each other if I can help in any way to keep you together I will."

John nodded. "I won't reject you as long as you are sure." He took her hand into his. His heart still fluttered like it did twenty years ago before their quarrel tore them apart. He looked up at his so called Aunt/Cousin. "It seems your reasons are invalid, and no longer are needed."

Mary Maria huffed. "I expect a notice of the wedding if this is the way it will be."

They sat having coffee that Marilla had made for them after Mary Maria had left. Discussing what would be done.

"I don't have a large house and no spare room other than Gilbert's," John told her trying to find a way to bring up the delicate topic of sleeping arrangements. "It's a humble house, nothing like green gables."

"Considering married couples generally do share a room," Marilla told him with a sly smile. "It will not be a problem. I am used to hearing Matthew's snoring throughout the house. Yours cannot be worse, and your home is fine. It has a decent sized kitchen and pantry."

"Who says I snore" John laughed before sobering. "I can obtain a license anytime, is there any particular day or week you with to marry?"

"I will have talk to Matthew and sort out any issues I have at green gables. I have no use for anything new clothing wise. My Sunday best will do for the ceremony. I have no family besides Matthew so a parlour wedding will be fine. I don't feel like all of Avonlea needs to see us marry. Though I'm sure once word gets out Rachel Lynde will be planning out wedding."

"That is a terrifying thought." John shuttered just thinking about the monstrosity that Rachel would try and put on. "Perhaps we don't tell anyone and just announce it in the paper?" he joked.

"That would cause quite a riot I would expect." Marilla chuckled at the thought of the town reacting to the announcement of the paper.

"Gilbert will be back from school in a short while, do you wish to be here when I tell him?" John asked.

"No, I will let you do that," Marilla shook her head. "I should be heading back soon."

John nodded. "I will see you out then."

* * *

"Matthew?" Marilla called out as she came home. "I'm sorry I'm late,"

"That's alright Mar, Tea?" Matthew grabbing the kettle and filling the teapot full of hot water.

"I'll get some biscuits I have news," Marilla told him walking into the pantry for the biscuits before sitting down at the table. Pouring the brewed tea for herself and her brother adding milk and sugar to her own, and a touch of milk to his brothers.

"So what news do you have?" Matthew asked after a drink of tea.

"It seems I am to be married," Marilla told him not beating around the bush. "To John Blythe within a few weeks time."

Matthew dropped the biscuit that was halfway to his mouth. "You are joking." He stammered.

"I am not, I went to leave a basket for him and the boy and heard arguing. It seemed a relative was threatening to take Gilbert." Marilla explained. "Somehow we ended up agreeing to marry so Gilbert could stay with his father."

Matthew nodded taking in all the information. "You haven't truly spoken in twenty years, and now you are engaged to him. That is quite a turn of events."

"I suppose it is, but it was done. I will move to Blythe farm. But I will find a girl to come clean for you twice a week and I will bring buy fresh bread and things for you." Marilla explained and tried to make the move out not as eventful as it probably would be.

"Well you can always live here," Matthew offered. "It's more of you house anyway."

"I cannot ask Mr. Blythe-John" Marilla corrected herself. "I cannot ask him to give up his farm."

"No, but he could rent it and put that money aside for the future or for Gilbert if he wishes to go beyond Avonlea for schooling," Matthew told his sister. "It's up to you, but the offer stands. I best go finish the chores."

Marilla watched her brother leave thinking about his offer she decided to bring it up to John it was a larger house, and he could keep the other farm for Gilbert one day. But at the same time as she looked around the house she grew up in it was strange too considering bringing a husband and child into the house but change is inevitable.

* * *

The weekend passed uneventfully, Marilla cleaned and did the laundry on Saturday to have their Sunday best ready for church on Sunday. Matthew pulled out the wash tub for the Saturday baths while Marill heated up the large kettle for hot water.

She was not a vain woman, but even she could not stop herself from looking in the mirror in her room as she undressed. Her figure was always pleasing to her she was always slim but all lines and angles. The corset pushed up her moderate breasts, which went into a tiny waist which flared out into wide hips her mother once told her would be good for childbearing when she was a young woman. But that never came, remaining unmarried living with her brother after her parents had passed away. Finally, she shook her head and finished undressing as she tied her robe around her, she headed down to the warm kitchen pouring a kettle of hot water into the tub with a bucket of warm water she bathed and washed her dark hair.

They didn't speak till after church had let out, Gilbert was running around with other smaller children his curls flopping around his face. "He needs a haircut," Marilla commented. "If you bring him over to Green Gables this afternoon I can give him trim, I also have some cold chicken for lunch."

John nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he said as others of Avonlea were beginning to take notice of the two who never spoke to each other were having what seemed like a lengthy conversation.

They were careful not to mention anything out of the ordinary to spark even more suspicion. They parted way with a simple curt head nod as Matthew came back with the wagon.

Surprising Gilbert sat still as Marilla trimmed his hair, working with a small comb and a sharp pair of scissors she kept for this type of thing.

John sat back at the table drinking his tea watching the two of them, it wasn't told Gilbert's voice spoke up he realized no one was saying anything.

"What will I call you Miss Cuthbert?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, I am a firm believer that you shouldn't call others by what they are not. You may simply call me Marilla if you wish once your father and I marry." Marilla told the boy after a moment of thought. "But I believe you are done you can go play outside if you wish."

"Ok! is that ok Pa?" Gilbert turned to look at his father.

"That is fine Gil, but what do you say?" John prodded his son.

"Thank you, Miss Cuthbert!" Gilbert, he said and hugged her skirts which shocked her slightly as she awkwardly patted the boys head before he ran out the open door.

"I was talking to Matthew, and he proposed something to me. I told him it wasn't necessary but I thought I would tell you anyway. Matthew offered to let us live here in Green Gables, he doesn't take much room and the house is rather large." Marilla took a drink of her tea before continuing. "He says if you rent out the farm, you can put the money aside for Gilbert one day. We can have the majority of the house, they're three rooms upstairs, and Matthews is on the main floor in the back of the house. I decided to let you know of his offer, it makes no matter to me where I, where we live." Marilla told him correcting herself at end of her speech.

"That is quite and offer," John said after a moment. "I will think about it, Green Gable is a well-established farm."

* * *

Thank you for all the lovely reviews.

I do know that you generally could not take children away from their fathers. It's merely inspiration from Jane Austen Emma with Frank Churchill hill was taken from his father after his mother died by wealthy relatives. But in some cases and circumstances children would be placed with wealthy family members to be raised during victorian times.

But for the premise of my story that storyline had to be used.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and have the next chapter up within a week!

Tina


	3. Chapter 3

Why Hello there.

I don't have much to say then other than how the heck did two years pass so quickly! Pretty much what had happened was my computer went toasty and I thought I had lost all my story data for this one. Until last week when I was browsing my hard drive and found it all. I know its not the greatest excuse but re-reading the last chapter got me back into the story.

I hope to continue writing this slowly. I am rather busy working at the Ballet and working on my own novel but I feel like this is calling to me at the moment.

Also, my writing has changed over the years for the better I hope. So it may be a slightly different style or writing than the previous two chapters. At least it was to me when I was re-writing a lot of things.

Anyway here's to chapter 3

* * *

Somehow things managed to come together relatively easy and quietly. Marilla had found herself thanking Providence daily now. It didn't take long for John to Matthew's offer of residing in Green Gables. It was a much better solution for everyone involved. Between the two men, they could work together on the farm. Allowing for less stress for each man. It also allowed Gilbert to go to school while helping with the chores that were suitable for a young boy.

With that move decided John quietly looked for a new tenant. It was an easy task as he was leaving most of the harvest for them. He wasn't exactly thrilled to live next to Rachel Lynde, then again whoever was.

As the days progressed, John often found himself riding the back trails over to Green Gables. It took him back to his youth as he and Marilla courted. It also kept his visits from prying eyes of neighbours.

It was a Wednesday morning when he drove to Carmody to drop off two cows that were to be sold. He decided then to look for a ring or some sort of gift for Marilla. He knew she had her purple stone brooch and various earrings that she wore on special occasions. They were simple and elegant nothing flashy or gaudy. The brooch had been a gift from her mother. Shortly before she passed away he remembers. As the memory of Marilla running over one afternoon to show off her amethyst was still fresh in her mind. A few months later her Mother had passed away with her father a year later. Matthew had taken over the farm, while Marilla ran Green Gables.

Now he barely remembers what they had quarrelled about years ago. Something to do about dance, and another woman trying to claim his attention. Yes, it had been safe to say Marilla Cuthbert had a jealous streak in her.

Once he got the cows sold he stopped by the jewellery store, tying his horse off on the bar he walked inside. It was not the first time he had been in this store he bought various trinkets and his late wife's wedding band here.

"Hello, sir! Is there anything I can help you with today?" The young woman at the counter beamed at him. He took off his hat nodding as he walked over towards the counter.

"I'm looking for a wedding ring," John said after a moment.

"Congratulations! Do we have any idea what sort of jewellery she likes to wear? Do you know her size?" The lady asked in a long string of a questions. .

John cursed inwardly realizing he had no idea what size Marilla would be. He tried picturing her hand as she served tea or when she worked on mending. "I don't but she had long slender fingers." He said after a moment.

The lady nodded. "So more than likely a size 6, or a 6.5," she told him removing a few trays of rings. "Anything particular about the lady in question?"

"Pardon?" John asked.

"Has she any likes or dislikes toward gold or silver, stone preference, cut?" the Lady rambled off.

"Oh, she is simple, practical but elegant. She wears an amethyst brooch on special occasions," John told her awkwardly.

"How about this on then?" The lady showed him a ring of a simple amethyst stone with two accent diamonds on a gold band. "It would match her brooch, and won't be cumbersome to wear while doing housework."

"How much," John asked curiously as he weighed the ring in his hand as looked at it.

"We're having a sale this weekend so its half off." The told him as she checked the price tag and told him the price.

"I'll take it then," John told her. "If it doesn't fit we can always come back at get it sized correctly?"

"Of course sir." The lady agreed as she placed the ring in a small velvet bag. She wrote out the receipt as John counted out the money handing it over.

"Thank you, for all the help Ma'am." He smiled bowing his head to her and pocketing his purchase before leaving the store.

* * *

Marilla looked around her room, which once upon a time was her parents. It still consisted of the same dark stained wood bed and furniture that her father had built. The closet still had plenty of space for John. While the bureau had been just organized to accommodate her soon to be husbands things. She washed the curtains and placed a new quilt on the bed.

She walked the halls counting the rooms.

Down the hall to her left was her childhood room. Still the same white and floral paper with its small gable window looking out into the front yard. No one ever went into there anymore and too much like a young girls fantasy than a young boys room.

In the end, she cleared out a smaller room at the back of the house that had previously used for storage. Scrubbing down the floors and washed the walls as she aired out the feather mattress. By the time she finished new curtain hung in the window. A dark blue material she had found in the bottom of her fabric trunk. A blue that matched the quilt that was spread on the bed. A small dresser sat against the opposite wall, while a small trunk laid at the foot of the bed. It was more than adequate for the young boy.

The whole house was ready for its new members that would be arriving Saturday evening.

Her gown stood hung in the closet freshly brushed and steamed. New ivory lace was added onto the light grey purple cotton silk gown at the neckline. Carefully hand tacked down by herself over the past week. The skirt was held wide with a crinoline and petticoats. She never was one to keep with the fashions but her Sunday best always looked smart.

It was Saturday morning when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair carefully arranged in large braids that went around her chignon. It was more adventurous than the usual bun she wore daily. However, John had spoken about getting a photo done while in Carmody. Knowing is she was going to be preserved by the art of photography—she was going to look her best.

Matthew waiting for her as she came down the stairs. Dressed in his best suit and his hair slicked back. She always thought her brother cleaned up well. He was handsome and all her friends had fancied him growing up. Yet he remained shy and after the lack of encouragement all the ladies left him alone. Still, as her brother looked at her rather proud look on his face. She wondered what had stopped him from marrying all those years ago.

"Don't look at me like that Matthew, I'm only getting married, not leaving the island." She teased him lightly with her dry wit. "I'm not even leaving this house," she reminded him as she gathered her hat and gloves. "Now come along before we are late. I already told Rachel that we are going to get our photographs taken, so if she sees us she won't find it that strange."

"I don't understand why you wouldn't just tell her the truth," Matthew muttered. He found the woman exasperating, of course, but Rachel was a long time friend of Marilla's. Who was there for both of them when their parents had passed away.

"I don't want all of Avonlea to know or make a large fuss over everything," Marilla reminded him. He helped put on her good shawl over her shoulders. She pinned it together with her brooch.

* * *

It was a short drive to Carmody and the weather rather fair as the drove over the red soil roads. The salty smell of the ocean greeting them as they neared the coastline. When they arrived they found Blythe's waiting for them. John in navy blue suit he wore to Church on Sunday's. While Gilbert was smartly dressed in a white shirt and waistcoat.

It was short and simple the ceremony that is. Traditional vows were spoken and the ring was blessed before it was sled on her finger. Cool metal felt strange even though she wore rings before. Before she knew it she was singing her name on the registrar after John.

It was official she was officially Mrs, John Blythe. Marilla Blythe, it was strange to even say it in her head as they walked over to the photographers. Photography was still a relatively new thing to the Island. Many, including Marilla, still found it strange that a camera could capture such a picture.

It had been decided that they would sit for a wedding portrait and two family portraits. One of them being her and Matthew alone. The photographer explain the process to a curious Gilbert. Explaining that they were called tintype. A type of photograph that could be developed immediently by his assistant.

Once developed each portrait was placed in a paperboard card. While they were given different choices of frames. It was an expense but after seeing the photos Marilla was impressed. She already knew the spots in the parlour where they would sit.

They were walking towards their buggy when she caught sight of the Pye's. She knew that they saw them as she walked with her arm tucked into John Blythe's. She knew that Rachel would be knocking at her the door the first chance she got. She refused to let it ruin her lunch though. They had reservations at the hotel restaurant for lunch and tea. Who when they found out they were celebrating, brought out an assortment of small cakes for the table.

The drive back was more nerve-wracking than driving to her own wedding. Green Gables was deserted as they drove up to the house. After the horses were unhitched and tied everyone went to change out of their good clothing. Marilla quickly changed into her everyday brown skirt and cream blouse. Tying an apron around her waist she quickly made her way to the kitchen. Gilbert sat at the table with a slate in his hand as John and Matthew went to do the evening chores.

They had a light dinner before retiring to the sitting room. John taking up at the desk to write his Aunt about the marriage and change of address. While Matthew sat on the floor playing with the wooden trains that Gilbert brought down to his room. What a strange thing life could be. How easily it could change in a heartbeat. Life always went on even after all the changes. Marilla knew that. Both John and Gilbert were mourning the loss of their wife and mother. It only had been a short two weeks since they began speaking to one another once more.

John carried Gilbert up to his room little past eight o'clock. Helping the young boy dress for bed and brush his teeth in the unfamiliar house. Marilla busied herself in the kitchen, setting beans to soak for the next day's dinner. Matthew muttered something about checking on the animals before retiring for the night. She knew he was giving them space and privacy to speak to each other if they wished to.

She heard John come down the stairs when the clock struck nine o'clock. His shirt sleeves rolled up and his tie long abandoned. She handed him a cup of warm cider as she sat down in her chair at the table. "He went to bed without a fuss?" She asked after a moment of not knowing what to say.

"Yes, it took a book or two," John nodded. "He's still thinking that Laura will show up one day." He admitted to her. "It's always worse in the morning and night."

"It's understandable," Marilla nodded. "I remember when my mother passed away when I was seventeen and thinking the very same thing some nights." She recalled, remembering who had comforted her in the days. She grew up so fast after those days, taking on the household as her father and brother ran the farm. She had found stolen moments of solace in the arms of the man that now sat across from her.

"It appears we have missed the day's gossip," John spoke after a moment.

"I am sure Rachel will be barging through our door before church tomorrow." Marilla chuckled at the thought of her friend. "The Pye's saw us in Carmody, it's only a matter of time."

"So it seems," John finished his drink and stood up. "Shall we retire?"

Marilla nodded and placed their cups into the wash bin for the morning. Casually they walked next to each other to the room which now belonged to both of them. His clothing now hung in the closet and dresser drawers.

On opposite ends of the room, they changed into their nightwear. Piece by piece clothing found its way onto chairs. Loosening the strings of her corset she unhooked the busk letting herself take in a full deep breath. She set it aside and sat on her edge of the bed to unbutton her shoes and take off her stocking. She was only left in her short sleeved chemise of light cotton that was edged in knitted lace. It was a dilemma as it was summer and there was no need for a flannel nightgown. Yet she wished for another layer to sleep in. Another layer of protection for her.

In the end, the heat of the night won out. They extinguished the lamps before settling into the wide bed. Pulling the summer quilt over them until only their arms were exposed.

"Thank you," John said into the dark of the night. "I truly can't thank you enough for helping me keep Gilbert here in Avonlea."

"I could never allow her to take Gilbert from you," Marilla answered after a moment. "As my mother would say, 'Providence makes things happen for a reason'. We may not know exactly the plans He has for us, but you know I never do anything I do not wish to do." She spoke carefully.

"I know that all too well." John agreed gruffly remembering the quarrel that lasted over twenty years. He loved Laura there was never any doubt in that. However, the quick wit and temper of Miss Cuthbert had been engrained in his mind from a young age.

Maybe this was their second chance? When things normalized and his own mourning was over?

Neither spoke of what they were thinking. It was too early for such talk.

"Goodnight John," Marilla spoke softly.

"Goodnight Mari," He said after a moment letting his old name for her fall from his tongue. He knew he was the only one to ever call her such a name. He knew deep down that he was the only one to be allowed to call her such. Her parent's had called her Rilla as a child, as she grew up she had found it childish. He was the first to call her Mari and it had stuck.

She didn't know why or what prompted her at that moment when she grabbed his hand that lay beside her.

Maybe it was hearing the old name fall from his lips? Maybe it was something else altogether?

* * *

Well, there you go.

Thank you all for all the reviews and comments on this story over the past couple of years.

I will say that Grammar is not my strong suit but I have tried my best and edited it two or three times in different programs and what not. Any mistakes are mine, and my apologies.

Tina.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and follows. I few things I wanted to touch base on since I had a lot of guest reviews.

Rachel Lynde- Will John have a nickname? Most likely not. Because if I remember correctly she didn't have to call Anne- Annie or any other nickname that could be formed. Also because my ex was named Jonathon and often went by Jonny to his friends which I could never do. I just don't enjoy that name I suppose.

Guest- Will there be more children? Most likely not as Marilla is already 44 in this story. Well past the prime childbearing age. It really is only 9-10 years before Anne manages to find her way to green gables. Will Gilbert call her Mama. I don't think so, he's old enough to remember his mother even vaguely. They will obviously care about each other, but I don't think it will be a common name for her. Maybe is special moments, private at home but not out in public.

Other notes, we all know that is was Anne who changed Marilla in the books. I don't think she would ever change herself for a man. At least not consciously. I'm not saying that she doesn't love John or will love him, but I do believe Anne still has her purpose in this story in the mellowing of Marilla.

Also, I realized I added a four-five year ago gap between Anne and Gilbert. Not a two-year gap like in canon. I swore he was fifteen not thirteen in the book! But I will keep it as is, as it will help later on.

* * *

Marilla kept careful watch from the kitchen window as she cooked breakfast. She had been so sure that Rachel would have been here so far with the rumours going around. Yet her longtime friend was nowhere to be seen.

John had left shortly after breakfast to ride over to the Manse. Wishing to speak to the minister about to let the minister know about their marriage. Knowing it would be announced at the end of the service. Marilla was sure the ladies of Avonlea would scramble to put on a picnic for them as well. To have been married and have no witnesses, was one thing. To have no reception with friends and family was another. Especially when they had been the talk of the town years before. Everyone thought they would marry. Instead, the town was treated to a rather public quarrel. Like most, everyone assumed they would forgive and forget. They just never assumed it would take over twenty years for it to happen.

"Marilla?" She turned to the small voice that was in the doorway. Young Gilbert Blythe was dressed halfway buttoned shirt that may be asked. "I need help," he said after a moment.

Marilla nodded for the first time vaguely aware she was a guardian of this little soul in front of her. She was his parent. She beckoned him over as she sat down, making quick work of the buttons.

"Tuck in your shirt, where is your tie?" She reminded him as he pulled out the necktie out of his pocket. "Your hair needs to be brushed," she ran her hair through the brown curls.

"I don't brush my hair, it makes it go," Gilbert used his hands to motion his curly hair go bigger. "Mama would always have to brush it with a special brush," Gilbert spoke quietly. Marilla nodded, a wide tooth comb would most likely help with the curls the young boy had.

Everyone was dressed when John walked through the doorway of green gables. "Everything is all set, to say the least, he was shocked at the secrecy of it all but wishes all the happiness. I was also informed by the minister's wife there will be an emergency tea social afterwards. Even though I told her it wasn't necessary."

"I thought as much. It is inevitable to escape the party planning of the Avonlea women." Marilla nodded. "Not that marriage is a little thing, of course." She added to reassure him that she never regretted her decision.

"Yes, it does seem like any occasion is the warrant for a tea party in the summertime," John chuckled. "I will quickly change into my suit and we shall be on our way," he said looking at his pocket watch.

The drive to the church uneventful yet it was filled with the chatter of Gilbert. Who was wondering what Sunday school activity would be for the morning? The closer they got to the church the more turns and stares they received. She was barely out of the John Blythe's arms when she heard the shrill voice of Rachel Lynde.

"I must be dreaming, I told Belinda Pye that she had to be insane to think she saw you and John Blythe together in Carmody." Rachel went off on one of her rants. "Now, here you are in the company of John Blythe, oh my providence that is not a wedding ring!" She added a shriek. "Laura would be turning in her grave at this whole debacle. I once had to reassure her that you and John were long finished history. Now she is barely at rest and you already picked up where you left off!"

"Stop it!" Marilla turned to the small voice of Gilbert Blythe shout. "Miss Cuthbert is the only thing that has made my Pa smile."

"Rachel, can I talk to you private?" Marilla grabbed her friend's arm bringing her around the corner of the church. "I can explain everything if you just give me five minutes of silence from your gossip."

Rachel dumbfounded by the young Gilbert went willingly with her friend. She assumed Belinda Pye had been mistaken. It was all just utter nonsense. That is what she told herself all evening. Only to be confronted with the truth that Belinda Pye had been right all along.

It took all of three minutes to explain Mary Maria's threat to take Gilbert away from John. That is was completely accidental that she overheard. She didn't plan on offering marriage to him. It really seemed like that only way for them to keep Gilbert with his father in Avonlea.

They entered the church and quickly sat down in Blythe pew which only added to the speculation. The silence was deafening as they awaited the minister's sermon. listened to the sermon. All stealing looks towards the newlywed couple when they could.

"Lastly I would like to wish John and Marilla Blythe my heartfelt congratulations. They were married yesterday in Carmody in a quiet service. It was only two weeks ago when John came to me. Worried about losing his boy to a relative after Laura's illness. Not able to provide him with legal advice, I told him that God works in mysterious ways. That He would provide all his family would need. We all know the history of these two, and that has all been washed away with the vows they gave one another. I ask everyone to congratulate them with the afternoon tea party on the lawn after service. But also allow them a period of adjustment. While we strive to walk in the way of the Lord, we all know that path may not always be easy. We all know that blending two families into one is never an easy road." He finished. There was polite applause, while other congratulations from the congregation around them. Silently they both stood up and nodded their heads as thanks. When Church was finished everyone filed out as the children rushed over their parents as they came from the small room that held Sunday school.

They found themselves explaining the situation to their friends carefully. How it all came about and showed off the wedding portrait that they had taken the day before. Everyone agreed it had been the best and easiest option for the Blythe's. Everyone knew that Mary Maria Blythe would have found a way to truly take Gilbert away from Avonlea. Then came the question of where they were living? Which lead into the details about Green Gables and the Blythe Farm begin rented out for extra income. It all made sense to them and that was all that mattered.

By the end of the afternoon, they were all tired from the questions. Marilla gathered up the few tokens she had been given by the wives who lived near by.

As John carried Gilbert in his arms into green gables. Placing the young boy down for a nap they all settled into the day's chores. A pot of coffee was set to brew and the large pot of stew was set to simmer and cook for the next few hours.

Gilbert came rubbing his eyes in the kitchen slightly afraid of the new house he was in still. "I'm hungry," he spoke up. It was well past lunchtime for him Marilla glanced to the large clock of the kitchen.

"Sit down," she told him as she grabbed the loaf of bread and cut off a chunk and buttered it. She sat down a plate with a glass of freshly strained milk in front of him. "Do you like preserves?" She asked after a moment. She watched the boy nod his head. She walked over to the cupboard and pull out the jar of strawberry jam she had made earlier that summer. She sat as she watched the boy eat his lunch, working on the list for the next round of groceries. It wasn't until there was a knock at the door she looked up.

She walked slowly to the front door with Gilbert cautiously following her. She opened it to find a rather pensive looking Rachel Lynde. Behind her was her youngest daughter hiding behind her.

"Come in Rachel," she greeted her childhood friend. "Hello Rebecca," she smiled to the timid girl who was just turning nine. "Why don't you and Gilbert go into the sitting room and amuse yourselves?"

"I am so sorry, If I had known-"Rachel began as she placed the basket on the table.

"We don't want anyone to make a fuss, it was personal and we don't want to upset Gilbert anymore with all the changes. The move and the new place has him all over the place." She tried to explain like she had an idea of what do with a child his age. It didn't take long for the two women to fall into their old camaraderie

"You don't have to worry about any children?" Rachel asked quietly. "It can happen even in your forties."

"Rachel, I can safely say that our marriage is still far too new for any sort of that talk. Just as well, that ship has most likely passed and I am glad that stage in life has passed."

"Amen to that!" Rachel agreed. "I always told myself I'd rather be pregnant than menstruating." She told her friend quietly with a chuckle.

"Well, that explains the ten children," Marilla smirked into her cup of tea. "How is Milly settling down? In Bolingbroke was it?" Milly was the latest child of the Lynde's to be married out of her siblings. Thomas Jr, Sarah, Elizabeth, Joseph, Mildred, were all married and hasd left the island. While Simon and Albert were helping with the farm and attending higher education. Only George and Rebecca were at home still at ten and eight.

"They are both well, she writes often about the people and the wives of the church. They had a collection plate for the late schoolmaster and his wife burial at the school he taught at. Their friend took in their little child. Bless her soul, I hope she finds a good home." Rachel recounted from the letter. "To lose both parents so young, such a tragedy."

"Losing one's parents is at any age," Marilla agreed as they both turned at the laughter in the sitting room. John would have surely lost his son. He would still be able to visit of course but it was never quite the same as raising Gilbert himself.

"They were so young, Milly's ages if I remember correctly" Rachel added before turning her attention to the children. "Indoor voices!" She called out at the large shriek of laughter. "Now Marilla, as one married woman to another-" she started out in a hushed voice.

The days melded together as the whole household found their own rhythm with each other. Since Gilbert was still too young for school she blocked off an hour or two a day. Working on a slate to teach him how to write his letters for when he did begin school the next year. A child could never be too young to write his own name or start to read. For the first time, she felt a strange ache when she thought of any of the children she may have had. Ones she would have if she married when she was younger. Of course, they could have never been with John, otherwise, Gilbert would never exist.

As a young woman she often dreamed of having a daughter, yet as the years passed those fantasies went away. Soon there had been just her and Matthew for so long. It was strange to see Matthew allowing himself to take a step back. Not having to worry about how many hands to hire for the harvest. The farm was doing extremely well with both men able to work it. They had a tidy sum saved away for the future. While John had his own savings for Gilbert should he wish to go to school one day beyond Avonlea. Combined together they were soundly secure in their future.

She learned the inherent differences of being a guardian of a small child. The countless socks being lost. The toys are strewn about the house that posed hazards when walking in the dark. Or maybe it was the fact that if she wished to go anywhere she had to bring Gilbert. The Lynde children became more of a constant fixture in the yard. George took to teaching Gilbert like baseball and English football. While Rebecca chased him around the yard after church on Sundays.

Gilbert though at the end of the day was a cheeky yet obedient boy. He was curious about many things that the farm did. He had his own chores besides keeping his room clean and bed made. He soon starting collecting the eggs in the morning. When they came back unbroken and she added feeding the pigs and chickens. Rules and chores never hurt a child was her motto.

* * *

The summer passed quickly, yet the warmth of the summer stayed. It was a warm evening when Gilbert climbed into the rocking chair that Marilla sat in. The entire family sat on the veranda to try and catch a cool breeze. She cautiously wrapped her arms around the small child. Gilbert was already falling asleep in her arms as he listened to the sound of her heartbeat. Both John and Matthew were smoking their pipes leaning against the railing.

"I really wish you two would stop that nasty habit," Marilla chided them both. "It cannot be healthy for anyone."

Matthew grumbled and waved her off, but John looked down at the pipe. His own father smoked all his life and never said a word to him when he saw John with a pipe of his own. Somehow he always warned Gilbert to never touch his pipe and that tobacco was for adults.

"I suppose if I tell Gilbert he should never smoke, that I shouldn't as well," John said after a moment agreeing with her. He turned the pipe into the can of ashes before walking over to ruffle the young boy's curls. "I can't promise anything but I will try." He told Marilla softly before he bent his head and kissed the crown her of a bare head.


End file.
